U.R.G.H.
U.R.G.H. (United Repressed Grotesque Humanity) is an organization on The Venture Bros. They are a community of monsters who escaped the pain and abuse of their creators to live with their fellow abominations in Puerto Bahia. U.R.G.H. was founded by Venturestein. Features The community is based inside the ruins of an Aztec temple in the jungles of Central America. It's filled with a variety of "abominations" such as zombies, animal humanoids, and other abnormal creatures. History The community came into existence when Venturestein, a zombie who was originally intended to be used as expendable soldiers were sent to handle a workers protest, disobey his superiors and help saved a worker named Jorge. Venturestein was then moved by Jorge who taught him Marxist revolutionary thought, which inspired him to leave the army and head to the jungle to form his own revolutionary army and establish a nation for mistreated test subjects created through evil super-science known as "Abomi-Nation". Venturestein and his revolutionary army consisting of the surviving zombies from the military began a march through the jungles of Central America, finding and attacking secret laboratories run by evil scientists, while liberating and recruiting the test subjects into his army. Venturestein's large army grew and soon set up base in an abandoned Meso-American temple and continued their actions of freeing their brethren. When Dr. Thaddeus Venture (the leader's creator) and company arrived, their plane unintentionally drew the attention of a Pterodactyl which Sgt. Hatred killed in spite of Venture's protests. Venture and Hatred would be captured and brought before Venturestein who refused to kill them despite his army's protests duet to the family's role in the death of their comrade. When Venturestein gave Dr. Venture the details of his past and why he needed his help, Thaddeus secretly grabbed his jPad and begin to set it for self-destruct. However, Venturestein caught him in the act and placed him in a cell though still refused to kill him or Hatred. Venturestein soon noticed that the jPad had internet and used it to broadcast himself in order to get his word out to other abominations to come join his community U.R.G.H where they will be free to live with their own kind without judgment. Later that night, Venturestein's army rebelled against him due to his leniency for the Ventures and his wanting bring more abominations to their area when they have no way to support them. One of Venturestein's most vocal detractors, Karl, further incited their anger by stating they need a new leader who isn't afraid of fighting however, a pressing matter was dealing with "The Bat" (Hank Venture) who had been attacking several patrolling abominations. The gathered abomination swore to kill this menace with the promise of killing Dr. Venture and Hatred. The abominations were overwhelmed by The Bat who made it to their headquarters to take the jPad and keys only to be found by Venturestein who willingly gave him the keys. The Bat freed his family and they escaped in the dead body of a Giant Crab (which he killed earlier) and were pursued by the abominations. The Bat set the time for a bomb app on the jPad and threw into a tree however, since the jPad had gotten wet it was voided as pointed out by Karl. The abominations then surrounded the three preparing to kill them only be halted by the arrival of H.E.L.P.eR. (who Thaddeus called days earlier) and a relieved Thaddeus gave him the order to kill the scared abominations. Before the robot could go through with it, he was halted by the timely arrival of various other abominations who were riding on boats to their location. Venturestein soon arrived and joyfully told his previously non-believing comrades, the new dawn he promised them had came due to the arrival of more of their kind. U.S. Congresswoman Marsha Backwood soon arrived to negotiate for Dr. Venture's freedom only to take notice of the jPad, which exploded when she picked it up, much to everyone's horror. Dr. Venture proclaimed he could "fix this" and it is later shown he brought her back as a Venturestein. She is seen representing the U.R.G.H's cause at the United Nations, meaning they may have been give leniency from the abominations' due to helping their cause. Episode Appearances *''Venture Libre'' Gallery Henchmen03.png Experimental01.png Experimental02.png Category:Groups Category:U.R.G.H.